Fight for Life
by Jezzie Flanegan
Summary: When a Rambaldi Artifact that can bring back the dead is discovered, everything is out of control as loved ones return, but also evil ones. Who will survive and who will perish in the fight for life.
1. Introduction

When a secret Rambaldi artifact is found in which people can be brought back from the dead, Sark and Peyton surface and join forces to retrieve it from a group of terrorists run by McKenas Cole.

In order to do so, they hatch a plan to get Katya Derevko out of jail and to also release someone thought to be trapped forever.

With Sydney and Vaughn settled and happy, both of them and there friends and family are thrust back into action to stop the 4 people that will do everything to control the world.

What however will happen when Sydney finds out that the artefact can bring the dead back to life? Will she bring back her loved ones, or will evil manage to regain life.

In this tale of drama, suspense and action, twists and turns tell the truth and Sydney must protect her family from the ultimate evil while trying to stop the unstoppable.

Please tell me if this story has potential and I will start writing straight away. Thanks.


	2. Far From the End

My Season 5 Finale-

After Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, Isabelle and Jack walk onto the beach, it cuts to a plane.

A phone rings on the plane and an unknown man picks it up.

A woman speaks on the other end. "Where are you? I thought you were going to be home for dinner?"

Camera pans in on mans face.

McKenas Cole sits smiling.

"Sorry baby, I thought I was going to be earlier. So much to do and so little time. It's like raising the dead."

He grins and the screen goes black.

ALIAS

This is my version of Season 6, which I think should be the final series.

Set a year after the final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rocks and dust crumbled down the side of the mountain as Briggs hammered away at it.

Dina and Benz stood at the bottom, waiting for his return.

Dina's cell rang and she answered.

"Sir."

"Any luck yet?" Cole asked on the other side.

"We're getting close. It won't be much longer. We'll be arriving back to the camp within the hour."

"Good good baby. I need to get back home to the wife and kids. Don't be long, missing you." He hung up and started to pace round the muddy hut that they had taken control of.

He looked out of the straw windows and saw his men beating the locals, putting a smile on his face.

He called out to one of them and they came running.

"Sir."

"Start loading up the trucks, our flight is in 4 hours and I want to be prepared."

"Yes sir." The man replied, leaving to do his duty.

"Oh and try and get a few of the woman. Slaves are quite a high price on the market."

Meanwhile up in Mountain-

Briggs dug his foot into the side and the rocks gave way.

He blinded the dark hole with his torch as he peered inside. Tying his rope down and then around himself, he made the descent down the pitch black hole.

He shone the torch around, trying to see the gold mirror explained to him by Cole's Rambaldi specialist.

Sure enough, there it was.

The Miracle of Life he was told it was called.

It was a large black coffin with a golden mirror placed above it.

Briggs radioed in to Dina.

"You and Benz get up here now. I found it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Starring Jennifer Garner

L Michael Vartan Carl Lumbly

I Kevin Wiseman David Anders

A Amy Acker Rachel Nichols

S and Quentin Tarantino

Also Starring Neil MacPhail as Briggs, Marianne Taylor as Dina and Hector Gonzalez as Benz.

Guest Starring Ron Rifkin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney dried her foamy hands after washing up the plates and cutlery from dinner.

Jack was asleep as was the newborn Francie. Isabelle was round at one of her friend's houses for a sleepover as it was a Saturday night. Sydney and Vaughn had the night to themselves.

Vaughn sat and watched the rugby while Sydney finished up cleaning the table from there meal. The rugby cut to the commercials and Vaughn got up to help.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Nope, already got two," Sydney joked.

Vaughn smiled and put his arms around her waist. "We won't have long until Francie's up and screaming,"

"I know. By the way did you call Lea?"

"No, why? I thought you were off tomorrow."

Sydney shook her head. "No, Derek called and said he needed me to finish up some records."

"Right, I'll try her just now," Vaughn said while heading off for the phone.

He picked up and dialed in their babysitter's number.

"Hi, sorry Lea for calling so late. I forgot to call earlier. Me and Sydney are both working tomorrow so we were wondering if you could come and watch Francie and Jack. I'm only going in for a meeting so I should only be away for about 2 hours, is that ok?"

Sydney watched as Vaughn signaled that Lea was fine with that and she went into the cupboard for a bottle of wine.

Vaughn thanked Lea and then hung up to join Sydney.

They both settled down on the couch and cuddled in together.

"It's been a long time since we've done this." Sydney said, holding Vaughn's hand.

"I know. We never have any time together but I suppose that's the curse of having kids."

Sydney nudged him at this comment and they both smiled even though they knew it was wrong.

"Do you miss our old jobs?" Sydney asked.

"No, not in the slightest. Why, do you?"

Sydney paused and then answered "No. If we had continued working for the CIA we would have ended up dead and anyway we've both found jobs that mean we are still helping people."

Vaughn shifted uncomfortably at the questions Sydney was asking. Did she know the truth about his job?

"Yeah your right even though I'm still not happy about you working for the LAPD, even if you are only sitting at a desk, dangerous things can still happen."

Sydney looked up at her husband and kissed him.

"And if they do, I'll be ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sark gazed across the river Thames as he sat on the balcony of his new apartment holding a glass of sherry.

He wore a white shirt and black trousers which suited him. His hair had gotten long but it was slicked back.

A knock on the door awoke him from his gaze and he limped up, grabbing hold of his metal walking stick and walking towards the door.

He opened and was shocked to see Peyton standing there.

"Long time no see Julian."

"And how may I ask have you escaped the retched chains of the CIA Miss Peyton?"

Peyton smiled and walked straight into his apartment. "It's easy with a little help from your friends."

Sark was about to close the door when a hand pushed out and stopped it.

Sark turned and looked, shocked at who stood at the door.

"Rachel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dixon rubbed Hayden's back as she lay on the bed. He kissed her neck and she moaned, telling him to continue. There pleasure was interrupted as the phone blurted out its rings.

"Sorry, I'll be right back," Dixon said, ready to yell at the person on the other line.

He picked up and heard Marshall's voice on the other end.

"Sorry to call so late Director Dixon but it seems that we have a problem. I just received a call from our contact in Asia. He said that McKenas Cole was there with a team and that they had taken over a refugee camp."Marshall told Dixon nervously.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm afraid so sir."

"How the hell did he get out of the CIA's custody?"

"We're not sure yet but it seems he's been out for a while and that there also might be someone on the inside."

"Dammit. I'll be right down, and call Rachel and Bill. I want the whole team in the office now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney awoke as Vaughn nudged her with his palm.

"I was going to let you sleep on but I thought you'd be more comfortable in bed."

Sydney smiled, with her eyes still shut. "Well you thought right."

She got up and turned the fire off while Vaughn shut off the TV.

As they both made there way up, Francie's screams stopped them mid stair.

"I'll get her," whispered Sydney.

Vaughn smiled and was thankful that he and Sydney had ended up together. He thought back to when he and Lauren were together. He was never happy with her. Even though he acted like he was, no one had given him what Sydney had.

Sydney went into Francie's room and picked up the crying baby.

She immediately stopped crying and Sydney frowned.

"Just wanting some comfort," she whispered, knowing what it felt like.

She stood in the room holding her little girl, thinking how lucky she was to have 3 such brilliant children.

As she rocked her child to sleep, she thought back to her friend Francie and how she didn't even know she was dead until a few months later. She thought back to when they first moved in to the apartment, then when she introduced Danny to her.

Sydney wondered to herself what would have happened if her and Danny and stayed together. If things had been different.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and thought about Vaughn and how everything was perfect.

Little did she know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've come over to the dark side Miss Gibson?" Sark asked, watching Rachel standing there smiling, silently.

"I don't like to be called Rachel. I prefer my real name, Clarice."

Sark smiled himself and realized she was a clone.

"How did you retrieve the Hellix machine?"

Peyton looked over from the balcony and answered his question.

"Incase you forgot, we cloned Sydney Bristow and its been in our possession ever since."

"Whose our?"

Peyton smirked and walked over to the couch, then sitting down on it, answered Sark's question

"An organization run by Katya Derevko called Triple K. Katya used to be free and wanted to know the location of a long lost Rambaldi artifact. I agreed I would give it to her for my freedom. Seems a certain McKenas Cole interfered and put Katya back into prison. Luckily for me, she had already retrieved some of Rachel's blood while she was in Santiago and Rachel was cloned, helping me get out."

"Touching story but if this is all about Rambaldi I'd rather not go into it as last time more than a million people could have been killed and I got shot rather badly in the leg. I fought Miss Peyton while you sat back and relaxed."

Peyton stopped smirking and turned serious.

She stood and Sark could see she was angry.

"All you had to do was push a button. I shot down 12 people and was then captured and tortured. This was no ride in the park for me."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Sark apologized and then quickly moved on.

"So what brings you to merry old London Miss Peyton?"

"I need your help. I need to break Katya out of prison and then go and retrieve a Rambaldi invention from Cole."

"Why me? What special talents do I have?"

Peyton walked over to Sark and looked sexily into his eyes.

"Not mentioning that you're smart, sexy and handsome, you hold the key to Sloane's papers and biggest contacts. We need weapons, medical supplies and soldiers."

"And you think I'm going to hand them over for free?"

"Of course not, there's always a price. How about being able to bring anyone back from the dead?"

Sark frowned and looked at her confused.

"Fine, let's say a lot of money."

Sark smiled.

"Done,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sloane's black eyes strained as he looked up and listened hard for anyone outside or trying to get in as he was sure he had heard a noise, something which he often did.

No such luck however. The chance someone could find him was impossible as the only person that knew he was alive was dead himself.

Sloane grabbed a nearby rock and started chipping away at the boulder on top of his legs. He had been doing it for the last 7 years and had started to make an impression.

"I'll be out in no time," he told himself.

"Will you?" asked a voice.

Sloane looked and saw himself standing there.

"There's no rush," he replied to himself.

The Sloane that stood suddenly turned into Sydney and snarled "I'll make sure you never leave this prison."

Sloane's eyes widened and without even realizing it, he tightened his fists.

"Sydney Bristow, my favorite secret agent. Wait until I'm out. You and your perfect little life, you're perfect little family will all be punished just like you've punished me."

Sydney kicked his face and laughed. "You did this to yourself. You chose to have eternal life, just like my mother. Although it seems she chose the easy way out. Shot by her own daughter. Shot in the head,"

Sloane listened to his conscious and ignored it. He knew that it was his head playing with him. He imagined everyone and they all told him there view of what was going on in the outside world, outside of the boulders that held him tightly.

Sloane pulled out an imaginary gun and fired, killing Sydney and making her fade back into himself.

"I can't wait to be able to do that for real," he sniggered, continuing cracking away at the rock that held him there, continuing to break his chains and to secure his freedom into ultimate control.

Episode 2 Coming Soon


End file.
